Lean on me
by MuLtInOvA
Summary: When there is no one else and you yourself cannot carry on, would you have the strength to convince someone that there life is worth living when your not really sure yourself? short oneshot, quite sad from dracos P.O.V, please R&R!


_Lean on me…_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of course, no one on fan fiction ever does, I hope people start reviewing and reading my work, I love getting constructive criticism and support so review please!

Draco Malfoy was crying on the floor and no one was there for him, no one ever had been. The days at Hogwarts were the same as always, some days he would get into fights with Harry Potter, and others he just walked around mindlessly like a perfect little prince. Draco had spent his last few days at Hogwarts preparing to run away. Nothing hurts more than packing your belongings, only to find that your childhood photograph with you and k. haring (Draco's childhood idol) doesn't fit into your bag. Running away was like throwing yourself into a raging rapid, once you're in, it's hard to find where you started and there's no one to pull you back out.

Draco flopped on the floor, because life wasn't fair, life is never fair and all he did was cry and cry, for absolutely no reason because life has no reason. After a while, his body couldn't produce any more salty tears, so he just sat there. If you could understand this boy's life, it would consist of mainly pain, angst and loneliness. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, draco checked his face in the mirror to make sure it wasn't evident that he had been crying and answered the calling voice with "come in!" he kicked the bag under his bed and was almost suddenly embraced in a hug.

"Oh draco, I'm all alone and no one likes me because I'm fat and ugly!" cried pansy into Draco's shirt "no your not! I no heaps of guys that would love to go out with a bad ass like you!" he Joked but pansy wasn't amused "draco I felt like committing suicide tonight" she whispered "I was just so alone, then I remembered you" draco found comfort in the fact that he had saved pansy's life "I hate being like this, its just not fair! Granger is even prettier than me!" she said, twisting the silver ring on her ring finger "who gave you that?" draco asked suspiciously, no one messed with pansy Parkinson, she could be a bitch, but she still had a heart like every one else.

After a few moments, pansy replied "Blaise, he said he loved me and we would be together forever, but he dumped me after..." she began to cry again, pansy wasn't a whore, she was a virgin, up until that moment I guess "That Son of a Bitch!" draco raved "When I get my hands on him I'll tear his throat out through his eye sockets!" he headed for the door "Draco stop!" she demanded "don't you embarrass me like that! You know how hard it will be putting up with the rest of the Slytherin's! I don't need you messing things up more!"

Draco became infuriated "then why come to me! All I can do is smash Blaise up to make you feel better!" Pansy looked at him "why I came to you Draco, I wasn't expecting you to be like this, I just wanted you to support me" she started crying again, so Draco put his arm around her "you can lean on me pansy, I will always be there for you" she smiled and quietly fell asleep in his arms. Draco carried her into her dorm and laid her down.

The next morning Draco was gone, nothing was left but that picture frame of him and k. haring, smiling widely. Some people were happy he was gone, some sad, but after a week, no one remembered him, all except one girl.

Two weeks after Draco had left Hogwarts for Aberdeen; he wandered into a wizards store and bought the recent copy of the daily prophet, the headline read:

**_Hogwarts Girl commits suicide_**

And as much as Draco had wished it to be Hermione Granger, he knew it would be pansy Parkinson.

_A teacher at Hogwarts School was notified at 5:09 am of the death of the young pansy Parkinson of slytherin house. There was no evidence to support the cause of death as murder, but local authorities are still investigating the crime scene. The teenage had several cuts to her wrist, cause by that of a razor blade, the markings seem completely random, but further research is being conducted. This incident occurs two weeks after the mysterious disappearance of Draco Malfoy, close friend to pansy…_

Draco stared at the photos, they on pansy's arm were several markings and after turning the paper around, he realized they spelt out the name 'Draco'.

Feeling responsible for Pansy's death, he came to her funeral and wept over her lifeless body, which seemed to scream that it was his fault. Seeing lots of familiar faces, he made sure not to be seen. Draco realised at that moment in time, life doesn't always go to plan, and things come and go, so it's best not to believe someone will always be there. He promised he would be a better man for him and pansy both.

The next morning the headlines of the daily prophet read:

_**Draco Malfoy's body found**_

_The body of draco Malfoy was found this morning at around 7:56 am, police arrested two drunk males suspected of killing the young Malfoy, but further questioning will be conducted. Draco, the victim of this crime, was seen on the video tape of the gas station, walking past and being gang bashed by several males before one of the men pulled out a gun and shot him in the chest. It is alleged that the men involved with the killing had no previous relations with Mr. Malfoy; it was simply a case of him being in the wrong place at the wrong time…_


End file.
